User talk:GoldSamuraiRanger
Welcome Hi, welcome to New Power Rangers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Power Rangers in Space page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Digifiend (Talk) 15:01, 24 September 2010 Page protection You asked about how to protect the Super Sentai page. It's an admin option, so the answer is you don't, I do. All you have to do is ask. I've done the rest of the season links, removed "era" from the headings, as I don't think that's needed, and protected it against editing by unregistered and new users. By the way, please sign your posts on talk pages. Digifiend 01:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::In future, you'll be able to do that yourself. I believe you already figured it out. :) Digifiend 00:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :No need to type a name when signing talk page comments. Just put ~~~~ or click on http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201009.4/skins/common/images/button_sig.png and you get something like this... Digifiend 02:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Front page tweaked I've made a few alterations to the front page. What do you think? Digifiend 22:57, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I did the season logos as a replacement for the Seasons menu, which was destroyed by the new skin (although I have it coded for all 19 seasons (18 plus MMAR), it only shows the first seven, cutting off after PRiS). You say it's like Morphin Grid's, well they need to update theirs, not only is Samurai missing, they've also not adjusted it for the new skin. I should upload new MMPR logos with Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3 written in them - I'll do that later. Digifiend 15:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like I'll be able to fix the MG problems myself, Digi just confirmed the admin offer. This place will need to be less like it, so a shift in focus might be needed. Got any ideas to help make the wikis unique from each other? By the way, when you're working on the Sentai pages here, try to make them look less like Wikipedia articles, but that doesn't mean cutting all the content - that's one way to have this place stand out, as MG has a lot more focus on trivia, and less on individual items (they recently merged the weapons and mecha articles into one arsenal page per season - that's another way NPRW is different). Digifiend 00:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :about Sentai pages, you means what Vickram did to Dairanger? GoldSamuraiRanger 02:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The Ranger list has the colour coding, that's a start anyway. There's just no point in being an exact clone of the pages at Wikipedia. When making the pages, just retype them, copy/pasting items like names and translations (to avoid typos) instead of whole paragraphs. I should probably make a style guide, lol. Digifiend 01:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::like this? Tensou Sentai Goseiger because i just fixed and i will do the same for other sentai pages GoldSamuraiRanger 02:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::That looks good so far, although the colour coding and ranger article links are still needed. Digifiend 21:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Vickram I've promoted Vickram to admin like you suggested. Also, I've granted you both the Bureaucrat powers - this allows you to add new admins. Digifiend 14:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Downloads Nice work cleaning up the mess left by Super Sentai Planet's purge. I didn't realise so many of the links Ryan had posted on Rangercrew were from there until that happened. I've altered the download page's intro message as a result of that. I've also made a dozen edits to the downloads page over the last couple of hours - everything from Goranger to Timeranger should be up to date, although Power Rangers Samurai, Beetleborgs, and Kamen Rider need some major updating, once Gaoranger to Gokaiger is sorted out. Keep up the good work. Digifiend 12:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :About Megaupload, I already removed the PRSamurai MU links. Feel free to remove all the Megaupload links, and add any that are missing from Rangercrew. I simply can't be bothered, that page took a lot of work to set up, and now half of it ha nows to be deleted... :( Digifiend 21:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::There's a lot of gaps now (I just deleted Goggle V, which was entirely on Filesonic). But there's still a lot of working links scattered around. Multiupload, Mediafire, Sendspace... so leave it for now but if we do find more filesharing sites go down, especially if Multiupload falls, then we'll reconsider. You should be aware though that Wikia are on our side. They were on the anti-SOPA side. They're also tough to repossess wikis whose owners try to shut themselves down (it happened with Wikisimpsons, they deleted the discussion about the move, renamed it Simpsons Wiki, and tried to make it look like the old admins had simply quit). That is of course, copyright theft. Wikia won't mind the links being there. And I can't see the FBI taking down all of Wikia! Digifiend 17:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::If a torrent is the only available download (quite likely right now), then what choice do we have? Yeah, add them if you want. Torrents were never banned anyway. Don't forget to also post the links on Rangercrew and/or PRU. Digifiend 17:07, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Gokaiger Fixed the Gokai downloads... you accidentally deleted episode 2's title and added a asterisk before episode 3's, probably when clearing out the Megaupload links. They should be correct now. Digifiend 14:05, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rollback So it wasn't just the front page vandalised then? I got interrupted when checking my emails, so if anything else was messed up, I couldn't check it at the time. I fixed the front page and gave the vandal a lifetime ban (100 years), but was interrupted before I could check the Wiki Activity. Thanks for the clean-up. Digifiend 11:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Superhero Board I did your name change. Digifiend 02:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) i know. thanks! GoldSamuraiRanger 18:03, February 17, 2012 (UTC)